


Survivor's Schemes

by Katuary



Series: Rose and Thorn [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Ostagar (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katuary/pseuds/Katuary
Summary: Elissa’s arrival at Ostagar. There are only so many first meetings one should be required to tolerate in a single day, let alone after the murder of most of one's family.Thankfully, some are more tolerable than others.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Series: Rose and Thorn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510469
Kudos: 9





	1. The Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for excessive in-game dialogue.

Elissa allowed herself one day to mourn. 

_You will be a Grey Warden. You have no time to divide your attention. Focus. Observe. You have a sharp mind._ Use _it._

She had plenty of time to practice. It was a two week march to Ostagar, and there was little to do besides talk to Duncan. Not that he was remotely forthcoming. Any questions directly about the Wardens were deflected with vague refusals to answer, so she shifted to darkspawn instead. Varieties, strategies, weaponry. There had, naturally, been little information on those details in the Highever library.

_No. Block it._

Hurlocks and genlocks. Most common and most easily dispatched. Biggest danger is being surrounded. Dual weapon sweeps to clear space and incapacitate, or push back with a shield to give mages room to work.

_"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be...unthinkable."_

Alphas. Stronger and smarter hurlocks and genlocks. Target first to sow disorder in lower darkspawn relying on their command.

_"Will you bring me back a sword?"_

Emissaries. Darkspawn with magic. Get in close and cut their heads off before they could cast. 

_"I was quite the battle maiden myself, back in the day."_

Ogres. Horned beasts several times the size of a man. Biggest danger is being grabbed. Attack from a distance, melee weapons only from behind. 

_"Your brother and I ride into battle, not an afternoon tea."_

Sunny whined and nudged her hip. Elissa stumbled and caught herself with a palm on his wide head.

"Nothing you can help with, boy," she murmured, scratching his ear with one hand and scrubbing her cheeks dry with another, "We need to keep sharp." Thankfully, Duncan either hadn't heard her or was polite enough to pretend so.

* * *

They approached Ostagar several days later. Elissa kept herself from staring too much at the stunning early Tevinter architecture of the fortress. She had work to do.

"Ho there, Duncan!" 

A man armored entirely in gilded plate approached Duncan, flanked by a pair of guards bearing the royal crest. It didn't take Duncan's next words for Elissa to recognize the man as Ferelden's king.

"King Cailan?" Duncan answered, shaking the king's offered hand, "I didn't expect--"

"A royal welcome?" the king interrupted, grinning like a child during Satinalia, "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty." Duncan's tone was dry, but Cailan didn't seem to notice. 

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" His gaze finally turned to Elissa, and she kept her expression carefully neutral. "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Duncan nodded, "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty..."

"No need, Duncan," the king interrupted _again_ , "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met."

 _Bryce's youngest._ He was on... _had_ been on...first name terms with her father, or at least believed that to be true. That added to the young king's obsession with glory and battle made this moment an obvious opportunity. 

"Yes, I am," Elissa answered, offering a brief smile before going solemn, "And I bring important news." Duncan gave her a warning look the king didn't notice. Elissa ignored it.

"Is it about your father?" he broke in, "Your brother has been concerned about him." _Fergus is alive._

"He's not coming," she said flatly, "He died when our castle was taken."

" _Dead?_ " The king's mouth gaped as he turned from her. "Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty," Duncan confirmed. Elissa crossed her arms tightly over her chest and watched the king pace. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished." Cailan had stopped his pacing, pausing several feet away with his back turned, 

"I...can scarcely believe it!" He looked back at Duncan. Elissa was surprised to see the king's face twisted in genuine confusion and anger. _Good._ "How could he think he would get away with such treachery?" He walked back to stand in front of Elissa, and she resisted the impulse to uncross her arms. The outward hurt and vulnerability would work in her favor here. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

Much easier than expected, assuming he kept his promise. She gave a small, grateful smile and inclined her head, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"No doubt you wish to see your brother," the king added, "Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

She refused to show how concerned she truly was. For all she knew, Fergus was traveling with more of Howe's men, or someone in league with them. It would be easy to arrange an unfortunate accident for the eldest living Cousland without suspicion in darkspawn-infested wilderness. If she pushed too hard with the king, though, she'd lose the advantage. Elissa took a slow breath before speaking again,

"When will he return?" 

"Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word." The king shrugged, "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

 _Oh yes, all I needed was a constructive outlet to overcome the deaths of most everyone I loved. What do you know of_ my _grief?_ She bit her tongue,

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent." Cailan smirked, "Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." Elissa seethed. If _His Majesty_ was so damned uninterested in learning how to avoid loss of life and defeat darkspawn hordes from one of Ferelden's greatest military minds, she'd be more than happy to take his place. And he thought his disinterest was _charming._ Thankfully, she wasn't expected to respond to that. 

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Cailan refused to accept Duncan's attempt to redirect the conversation. He actually _laughed._

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." Elissa couldn't help herself. 

"You sound very confident of that," she interjected dryly. 

" _Over_ confident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" Another bout of joyful laughter. Duncan sighed,

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as...quickly as you might wish." Cailan actually rolled his eyes,

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." Maker, he stopped to pose every time he talked. Like he was expecting someone to come and commission a royal portrait. Duncan raised an eyebrow briefly,

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Cailan's eyes lit up with a grin, clearly not hearing the irritation in Duncan's tone.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales!" he exclaimed, "A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" He shrugged, sighing in clear disappointment. "But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

Elissa remembered to salute as the king left, but it was a near thing. Offering that level of respect to someone clearly taking it for granted chafed. At Duncan's sigh, she turned her head. 

"What the King said is true," he said, "They've won several battles against the darkspawn here." Elissa frowned.

"Yet you don't sound very reassured." Duncan nodded and gestured for them to make their way into camp.

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day," he explained, "By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the King to act solely on my feeling." Elissa stopped and faced him. This was more open than he'd been since before Highever fell. Perhaps he'd be more willing to answer her questions.

"What would you have him do?" 

"Wait for reinforcements." His answer was immediate. "We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay." Elissa straightened. 

"What do you need me to do?"

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." Duncan started walking again. Elissa quelled her disappointment and fell back into stride with him. No more answers about the ritual were forthcoming, it seemed. "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business."

 _That_ made her immediately uneasy, but Sunny's cheerful bark in response was more convincing than Duncan's command. Besides, it wouldn't do to contradict her soon-to-be superior officer on something so outwardly trivial. She could walk the camp by herself. Howe's men, if any were here, wouldn't dare attack her openly. She nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. 

"The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to."

* * *

Duncan had given her no timeline to seek out her fellow Warden. Elissa had plenty of time to roam the camp, learn as much as she could. The coming battle, anything about the Joining, and whatever she could find out about the King. Surely there was something more going on if their King was so...outwardly incompetent. 

She made a brief stop at the far end of the bridge to obtain directions to Warden Alistair. The guard seemed familiar with Duncan too, and accommodating of the Wardens. Apparently, Alistair was north, likely delivering a message to the mages. Elissa could try talking to the guards outside the command tents on her way there. The King's first. Given his...enthusiasm...his man was likely to tolerate a future Grey Warden asking questions. 

"Greetings," the guard called as she approached, "King Cailan is not in his tent right now."

"Oh, that's all right," Elissa replied with an easy smile, "What is he like? You must see him a lot."

"I suppose I do, though he's spending most of his time with the Grey Wardens. He rides with them wherever they go, in fact." Running about with a small order outside his own armies, and without an heir. Elissa supposed she shouldn't be surprised. "The King wants to end the Blight with a single huge battle the bards will sing of for centuries. Do you think that's possible?"

 _Of course it is. It's also possible Andraste herself will slay two archedemons today from the back of a reanimated griffon._ She shrugged and smiled again,

"We'll see in the coming battle."

"That's how the Teyrn feels. He'll do what the King wants in the end, though. The King thought it was funny the Teyrn called him reckless." Well, at least Cailan was consistent with refusing to listen to the concerns of those around him. "And they fought about the Queen." Elissa fought back a smirk. _Aren't you the gossip monger?_ Her brow crinkled in an innocent frown,

"The Queen?"

"She's the Teyrn's daughter." _Oh for the love of Andraste, who_ doesn't _know that?_ "He wasn't happy about something she did or the King did...I'm not sure." The guard rubbed his forearm and shook his head. "I probably shouldn't discuss it."

 _That's your line? Truly?_ She knew where pressing would produce nothing though, so she thanked the man and moved on to Loghain's tent. 

"You approach the tent of Teyrn Loghain," the new guard warned, "State your business." She shouldn't have been surprised Loghain had stricter men under his own direct command. Elissa knew immediately her last approach wouldn't work here. A more direct hand was needed. She stood straight, washed any uncertainty from her face. 

"Tell me about him." She tried to word it as a command. It was ineffective; the guard stopped just short of scoffing at her. 

"How can you not know of Loghain? He helped free Ferelden. He was the brains behind King Maric's armies and drove out those damned Orlesians." 

_Completely new information, of course. You see, ser, I've been raised in a cave under a rock in the middle of the Waking Sea for the past twenty years and haven't a_ clue _what you speak of. You may want to slow down for my poor sake. What is a 'brain'?_

"King Maric rewarded him by making him a teyrn," the man continued, shaking his head at himself, "Can you imagine? A commoner became a high nobleman just like that. Without Loghain, you can bet the King wouldn't be winning against these darkspawn."

Of that, Elissa had no doubts. She eased a mite of eagerness into her expression, widening her eyes to make herself look more naive, "Is the Teyrn inside? What is he doing?" She may as well use his poor first impression of her if she'd already wasted it.

"He's inside, but..." The man hesitated, "I don't think it's my place to discuss his activities." _Ah, yes. Innocent greenhorn it is, then._ She could play that part. 

"Surely you can tell me a _little_ about him."

"I suppose..." His voice was reluctant, but that didn't stop him. "...as long as we talk quietly. He and the King have been arguing for days. The Teyrn's known the King since he was swaddled, so they don't stand on ceremony. The Teyrn speaks his mind, and the King yells right back. Personally, I think the King should do what Teyrn Loghain tells him. Without the Teyrn, we wouldn't be doing as well here as we are." So he'd mentioned. Repeatedly. But as long as he was off his guard, Elissa may as well try one last reach. She shook her head, as if remembering why she was there in the first place, and widened her stance. 

"I would like an audience with the Teyrn, please." _Elissa, you are pushing your luck._

"Hm." The guard scratched his chin, "I suppose you have a message for him. Hold on then..." He disappeared inside the tent and Elissa tried not to sputter a laugh. _Well, that was easy._

"Yes, what is it?" Elissa nearly broke her act then. She stood in front of the Hero of River Dane on the eve of a great battle. She'd grown up on stories about him, devoured accounts of his battle plans during the rebellion. That she managed cool eye contact with the man was a feat in itself. "Ah, you are Duncan's new Grey Warden, I assume."

She shook her head. "I'm not a Grey Warden yet."

"You impressed his Majesty, nonetheless." Clearly, that wasn't a positive in his eyes. "He could not contain his excitement over your meeting. Cailan's fascination with the Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father brought your order back to Ferelden?" Again, grouping her with the Wardens before she'd joined. 

"Yes," she said carefully, "I've heard that."

"Maric respected the Grey Wardens. They have an honored place in the hearts of our people. But Maric would have understood that it takes more than legends to win a battle. That's not an argument I'll repeat here." The man's frown deepened as he scrutinized her more closely. "You look familiar. Have I seen you at the Landsmeet?"

"My father was the Teyrn of Highever." No point hiding that. The King would tell him soon enough, if he hadn't already.

"The King told me of his promise. I am certain he has every intention of following it through." Every _intention?_ Implying what, exactly? That the King would run to the nearest shiny military operation once the Blight was fended off? If she was honest with herself, she knew that was a possibility. "I don't suppose you'll be riding into the thick of battle with the rest of your fellows, will you?"

 _Why? Because it would make it easier to prevent the King from riding for Highever afterwards?_ She lifted a shoulder and kept her voice level, "I don't know."

"If Cailan has his way, you will. Now I must return to my task. Pray that our King proves amenable to wisdom, if you're the praying sort." _Not particularly, and praying for miracles is generally considered greedy._

"You don't seem very fond of him."

"He is Maric's son and the leader of my beloved Ferelden. And a very young man. I try to keep that in mind, as should _you._ " 

She'd crossed a line, clearly, though it had been worthwhile. _Irritated with the King then, not the Queen._ Though that could simply be the same reason most _everyone_ was irritated with the King at the moment. Perhaps she could learn more elsewhere.

On to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s so easy when you’re cuuuunning. This is the life you see, the Maker tips his hat to meee...
> 
> I've played through DAO under nearly every background, and cunning female Cousland is still my favorite. Nothing better than running around and Jedi mind tricking everyone into letting you do things you should *not* be allowed to do. What genius decides that this rando can have an audience with Loghain just because she says pretty please?


	2. The Warden

If Elissa had any way to skip further conversation that day, she would have taken it.

Trying to pry information from generals and kings was taxing enough. A fellow recruit cracking the least charming pickup lines she'd ever heard while leering at her chest pushed her toward running away with Sunny and living in a cave as a hermit. Graceless oaf. Twitchy, too. Daveth seemed _convinced_ that the ritual was some sort of conspiracy. As if all formal orders didn't have some level of ceremony to joining. 

Perhaps she was being unkind. Not everyone had a noble background and exposure to such rites. That didn't make him any more tolerable as a person though. If she was lucky, he would change his mind before undergoing the Joining itself.

One more. One more person to meet, and she could move to the next step.

Now...the guard had said Alistair was likely delivering a message to the mages. Hopefully he was still there. It had taken her at least half an hour to cross the camp with all her side trips. 

"What is it _now?_ " Someone nearby was complaining. Elissa glanced up a short incline to see a scowling mage facing a younger man in splintmail. "Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

 _There he is._ She jogged up to join them as the Warden responded,

"I...simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." Alistair sounded just as _done_ with today as she felt. Given the overwrought, pompous attitude of the mage he spoke to, she could hardly blame him.

"What her Reverence _desires_ is of no concern to me!" the mage complained, "I am busy helping the Grey Wardens--by the _King's_ orders, I might add!" Elissa was irritated merely watching that display, but Alistair smirked,

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" 

"Tell her I will _not_ be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes. I was harassing _you_ by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you...the _grumpy_ one."

Elissa couldn't hold back a snort of surprised laughter. She wasn't made of stone. She _did_ have enough presence of mind to duck her eyes and cover her mouth when the mage turned to glare at her. He returned his attention to the Warden.

"Enough...I will speak to the woman if I must." He turned and pushed past her with a grumbled, "Get out of my way, fool..." Both she and Alistair watched the man go before he acknowledged her.

"You know," he started, still smirking, "One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Elissa raised an eyebrow.

"You are a very strange man." 

"You're not the first woman to tell me that!" At least he was self-aware. That put him one step above Cailan. "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Because mages frequently wielded a longsword and dagger, wore armor, and carried no staff. A corner of her mouth lifted. "Would that make your day worse?"

"Hardly. I just like to know my chances of being turned into a _toad_ at any given moment." Better a toad than drained by a blood mage...not that she'd met many mages. 

"That argument I saw...what was that about?"

"With the mage?" _No, with the other person that was just here._ "The Circle is here at the King's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just _love_ letting mages know how unwelcome they are...which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a templar." _That_ explained a few things.

"Hm," she agreed, "That _would_ be awkward."

"I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult--sending me as her messenger--and the mage picked right up on that." Not unlikely, given how much everyone in this camp was at one another's throats, openly or no. "I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn't get the same speech." She was about to respond when his expression cleared, "Wait, I _do_ know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize." Why exactly was he apologizing? 

"None needed," she said with a shrug, "I wouldn't expect you to recognize me." Frankly, it was likely better if people didn't. Best to disappear into the crowd when she wasn't actively trying to gain information where her former title would be of use.

"Good." He sounded truly relieved over such a trivial thing. Duncan didn't strike her as a cruel disciplinarian. _Must be something else._ "You didn't exactly catch me at my finest with the mage there. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden...though I...guess you knew that." _Is he blushing?_ "As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Pleased to meet you." For once that day, not a lie. At least Alistair didn't seem like someone she'd want to kick off a high tower after a week of shared duties. "My name is Elissa."

"Right. That was the name." He paused a beat. "You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" She couldn't resist teasing him; it was too easy. She crossed her arms and shot him a coy smile.

"You want more women in the Wardens, do you?"

"Would that be so terrible?" He seemed to realize what he'd said and his cheeks colored again. "Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that." That got a real grin out of her. She shook her head.

"Trust me, I know. Besides, I've met Daveth. You're not going to throw me off."

"Right, that cutpurse Duncan conscripted." Conscripted? That explained some of Daveth's skepticism. Alistair shrugged. "Not sure what Duncan sees in him, to be honest. Keep an eye out, maybe we'll see the other one. Or I can track him down later." 

Only one other recruit then. Elissa was unsure of the exact size of the Fereldan Grey Wardens, but was surprised at the small recruiting class. If they'd only returned to Ferelden twenty years ago, shouldn't they be working to build their numbers?

"So, I'm curious," Alistair continued, interrupting her train of thought, "Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?" Had _she?_ Hadn't he just told her he was a new Warden himself?

"Have you?"

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another." He gestured as if warding off the thought. _Darkspawn are scary. Noted._ She mentally chastised herself. He seemed to mean well. There was no justification in being so prickly, even in her own head. "Anyhow, whenever you're ready, let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

Elissa half smiled, hoping to counteract any sarcasm that might have leaked to her face before, "I look forward to traveling with you."

"You do? Huh." He was genuinely surprised. That made no sense. He was likable enough. Even charming. Maybe the other Wardens were less so. "That's a switch. If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on!" 

She fell into step beside him. It was a reasonably long walk back to the Wardens' camp in the valley. She may as well make use of it. 

"Tell me a little about yourself." He'd told her the basics, of course, but she needed to know more about the people she'd spend her life with. Alistair made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan before he started. _Someone doesn't enjoy talking about himself._

"As I said, I was trained as a templar before Duncan recruited me about six months ago." Six months' seniority was a _new_ Warden? Did they _ever_ recruit? "The Chantry raised me and becoming a templar was a decision made for me a long time ago. Duncan saw I wasn't happy, and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn." Emissaries. Right. She noticed how his tone lightened when he spoke of Duncan. "Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden. The Grand Cleric wouldn't have let me go if Duncan never forced the issue. I'll always be grateful to him."

 _Where to start?_

"You didn't want to join the Chantry?" 

"It just...wasn't for me." He chanced a glance at her. Checking if she was offended? "I believe in the Maker well enough," he assured, "but I never wanted to devote my life to the Chantry." Elissa shrugged. 

"Few people are happy with decisions they had no say in." She hoped becoming a Warden wouldn't be such an example for her. Best not to let on so early that her recruitment hadn't been voluntary. "You speak fondly of Duncan."

"I spent years in that chantry, hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first person who cared what _I_ wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the Grand Cleric to help me." She supposed prying into _why_ Duncan had gone to such lengths would be received poorly. She changed the topic.

"What about this Blight Duncan mentioned? Just how many darkspawn are out there?"

"Thousands?" he guessed, "Tens of thousands? They've had centuries to build up their numbers."

"How did anyone know about this Blight?"

"The Grey Wardens keep watch. We...feel the darkspawn when they come. You'll understand after the Joining if you su--" He cut himself off with a horrified expression, "...Well...you'll understand. Not to mention people start to notice when darkspawn pour out of the Wilds and taint everything around them. Just a guess."

No amount of deflective humor could keep her from completing the word he'd skipped. _Survive._ The Joining was potentially deadly. Good to know.

She outwardly ignored his blunder and asked everything she could think about darkspawn and Blights. Duncan had covered such things thoroughly on the journey south, of course, but the more Alistair talked, the more he might reveal. It didn't hurt that he was much easier to talk to than Duncan. And that he kept forgetting to maintain any decorum while talking to her. 

She was careful to cover myriad other topics instead of immediately asking about the Joining. Duncan was a safe bet, no one would blame her for asking about the Wardens more generally, and she even received further confirmation that Cailan had no clue what he was doing. An overgrown child playing at epic warfare. That continued to bode ill for the coming battle. Even if Loghain was skeptical this was a true Blight, she would much prefer to follow him. 

As they descended into the valley, she finally circled back to the question she knew the least about. 

"What about the Joining ritual?"

The question stopped Alistair in his tracks. He looked reluctant...or sympathetic.

"There's...not a lot I can tell you," he repeated, "We go and collect darkspawn blood, and then you'll hear everything." Darkspawn blood? _T_ _hat_ was new information. Elissa liked her odds of learning more. She smiled disarmingly,

"Surely you can tell me something?"

"I..." He reddened again and glanced at the cluster of tents several feet away, where griffon banners snapped in the wind. He lowered his voice when he returned his attention to her. "...look, I can't tell you much, all right? The Joining is _very_ unpleasant. I wish I could forget it, but I can't. I don't envy what you're going to have to go through." Not as much as she'd hoped for.

"But what happens _during_ the Joining?" she tried. Alistair's voice returned to its normal volume and his expression went stern.

"You learn why it's a secret."

It couldn't be worse than what she'd already lived through. And if she didn't survive? At least she'd already set plans in motion that could bring justice for her family. She nodded and gave a chagrined smile. 

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"That's the spirit. If becoming a Grey Warden were easy, we wouldn't recruit the best. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

A move on to the Joining, which involved darkspawn blood, her potential death, and lifelong binding to an order she knew little about. No time like the present.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Much. Game dialogue. Had to tweak here and there to make things flow a little more naturally. Also had to pick a couple characters to focus on meeting instead of going through *every* dialogue tree. This whole area is just exposition central.


End file.
